


Fred Weasley Kinkmas 2020

by hannigraminsta



Category: Fred Weasley - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: fred weasley - Freeform, fred weasley smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigraminsta/pseuds/hannigraminsta
Summary: A collection of smut written about Fred Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Fred Weasley Kinkmas 2020

'I want you to watch'

You watched as he lifted a box from a high shelf on the floor above you, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up revealing his toned and freckled arms, the muscles flexing under the weight of the Weasley products in the box. His top button was undone and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck, giving you a delicious view of the base of his throat, you wondered how it would feel to run your tongue along that part of his neck, while his hands gripped your thighs. He was one half of the Gryffindor team's beater duo when you were in highschool. And by God did it do wonders for him growing up, you'd had a crush on him since second year and he had asked you out in third year. Being friends for so many years, you were scared that dating him would ruin what you had so you denied him. This just made him more determined to make you admit your feelings for him. Once again gazing at the hard working man, your thoughts drifted back to his strong hands and what you thought they would be capable of.

He could feel your gaze on him, he couldn't believe that you wouldn't go out with him still, seven years was a long time to wait, but he didn't mind. Tension had been rising between you for quite some time, it was only a matter of 'when' you both would snap. He had feelings for you - he had made that perfectly clear and he knew you had feelings for him, you just refused to say 'yes' to him. He remained unperturbed though, asking you at least once every year since you were Fourteen, and now he hoped you would finally say yes at Twenty-one. Noticing you hadn't blinked in a little bit he decided to flex a his arms a little as he lifted his hand to run it through his already ruffled ginger hair, he could see a shift in your breathing as he did so, a cheeky smile creeped onto his face and he leaned over the railing to peer down at you.

"Are you getting a good look Y/n?" Fred's smirk-laced voice cut through your thoughts, he was leaning his elbows on the railing with his hands clasped over the edge while maintaining searing eye contact with you, making you blush and turn your gaze towards the shelf to the right of the counter you were leaning against. You brought your arms up to shield your face from the unbelievable man above you, only to hear him chuckle. You refused to look back at him just knowing he was still looking at you made the blush come back twice as furiously as the first, your ears burning and your face hot. 

"Fred can you hurry up? We are gonna be late for dinner!" George shouted up at his twin from his new spot beside you. 'Oh yeah,' you thought to yourself. You weren't just hanging about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to watch your best-friends work, you had met them there to go for dinner. The twins had just bought Zonko's Joke shop in Hogsmeade to franchise their business further than Diagon Alley and wanted everyone to go for dinner to celebrate. They had chosen a muggle restaurant in London not too far from the front entrance of The Leaky Cauldron. With a sigh, George leant against the counter you were leaning against and looked at you, a comfortable silence fell between you both as you waited for Fred, George had to just break that silence.

"He loves you y'know?" George said quietly, a gentle smile on his face and his hands in his trousers pockets. You tutted and blushed a little at his words, standing up straight to look at him. 

"No he doesn't, he loves the chase. I know him as well as you do George." you replied incredulously, rolling your eyes and pulling your coat on.

George leaned into your ear, his warm breath fanning over your neck and ear, if this was Fred, goosebumps would spread from the contact, "Then why hasn't he chased anyone else since you said no all those years ago?" Pulling back, he gave you a knowing look and a wink, causing yet another blush to claw its way up your chest. You hit him in the chest and brushed it off with a laugh as Fred came down the stairs, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What are you two laughing at? Come on let's go!" Fred chuckled and walked past the two of you and out the front door. You followed and waited while he and George placed protective charms over the shop and carried on down the alley oh-so familiar to you all. Shivering, you looped your arm through Fred's and he smiled down at you. 

"Cold love?" he asked, you nodded and emphasised how cold you were by snuggling into his side. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled his arm from your grasp and wrapped it around you, settling his hand on your waist. Even though you had a coat and a sweater on, you could feel his nimble fingers caressing your side, a warmth settling in your stomach. 

You walked through The Leaky Cauldron and nodded your 'Hello' to Tom the keeper of the inn. It was another ten minutes before you arrived at the small Chinese restaurant one of them had chosen and walked inside. 

The aroma encased you softly then all at once as you stepped through the threshold, five spice and chillies were identifiable right away, with a soft scent of soy sauce and lemongrass, welcoming and enticing you further. Everyone else was already seated and were waiting for the three of you to arrive before ordering their meals. You sat between Ginny and Fred, a very common occurrence since your days of spending breaks at The Burrow. 

You had ordered Sweet and Sour Pork with a side of fried rice and crispy spring rolls. You didn't pay much attention to one conversation in particular, just enjoying the presence of your friends all being together once more. Ginny, Ron and George were discussing Ginny's match for the Holyhead Harpies at the weekend, her last goal helping push them ahead to give the seeker time to catch the snitch. Hermione and Harry were in a heated discussion about something involving their work at the ministry and were slowly bringing others into their discussion. 

"Y/n," Hermione caught your attention, mid-mouthful, "As the Charms master at Hogwarts, what do you think about the new charm placed on the restricted section of the library? We were thinking of using it in the one at the Ministry?" you nodded along, following her question as you chewed in thought. 

Finishing your bite, you looked at her and said, "It's better than the one on it before, but if these two were still there," nodding your head at Fred and George who had grins on their faces, "They would figure out a way to get through it because they're menaces." As you finished speaking, you felt Fred place his hand on your knee under the table, and you choked a little on your drink as everyone else went back to other conversations. Fred placing his hand on your knee wasn't something new, he had done it many times in the past and would do it many more in the future, but this was different for you tonight. 

You were still flustered from watching him work in the shop and couldn't help growing aroused at his touch. You looked at him, he smiled at you and went back to his conversation with George and Ron about the new shop. You took a quick drink of your wine, trying to calm down, but just as you were starting to get a grip on yourself, Fred's hand slipped a little further into your thigh, coming to rest between the two instead of on the top of one. Your breathing hitched a little but no one noticed. 

You swallowed thickly as his thumb started rubbing little circles where it rested, your heart was battering against your ribs and your breathing had become shallow and quick. Losing your resolve you tapped Fred's arm and he leaned over enough for you to whisper in his ear.

"Fred?" he hummed in response, still watching the others speak, his attention only half on you while his thumb continued its actions. "If you don't stop that, you'll get your 'yes' quicker than you think, and much more... sexual than I think you're prepared for." The more you spoke the more Fred's eyes widened and the more focused he became on you. His thumb had stopped and he turned to you, he looked at you for any signal that you were joking. You bit your lip and placed your hand on his under the table, leaning forward once again you whispered, "Unless you're up for it?"

Fred pulled back and gulped, visibly flustered as he informed the table you weren't feeling well and that he was going to take you home. 

"Get better soon Y/n!" followed the two of you out of the door and into the cold.

"Are you serious? Cause if you're not that is cruelty!" Fred asked as you walked back towards The Leaky Cauldron, you didn't answer him as you walked. Just keeping your eyes straight ahead as he nudged you again.

"Fred, don't make me change my mind." you warned, a playfulness warming your tone and eyes as you looked at him. He winked at you and pulled you into an alley off of the street and backed you up against the wall.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, his voice suddenly shy and his cheeks pink, but not from the cold. You nodded, seeming much less confident than you had been in the restaurant, he leaned down and pressed a tentative kiss to your lips and pulled away enough to look into your eyes. As if a fire had been ignited in you both, you came together in a heated kiss, lips pressing tightly together as your hands slipped under his coat and shirt to rest on his belly above his trousers and his slipping to grip the back of your neck and tangle his long fingers in the hair at the base of your neck.

A moan escaped your lips as he rested one of his long legs between your thighs, putting pressure on your most sensitive spot, breathing heavier Fred bit your lip and soothed it over with his tongue as he pressed his leg harder against you and your back arched slightly, a gasp leaving your lips. His right hand left your hair and grabbed your face, squeezing your cheeks to make your lips form a squished 'o,' he kissed your lips before turning your head to kiss down your cheek to your jaw, scraping his teeth against the curvature where your neck meets your jaw.

"Fred," the gasp leaves your lips and he groans as he feels you grind against his thigh, he kisses your neck and nibbles on your earlobe, you pull his head back by his hair and kiss him on the lips again, hard. Another moan drips from your lips as he leans down to grip the back of your thighs and hoist you up and around his waist, pressing his hardness against your core causing you to tilt your head against the wall he had you pressed against, making him press harder into you so he could reach the column of your throat that was now exposed.

"We are too far away from the apartment and you're wearing far too many clothes." he practically growled in your ear, with that he pulled himself away from you and set you on your feet, your legs weak from having been so close to your release, he pulled out his wand and offered you his hand, ready to dissaperate to the apartment, you took his hand and felt the familiar lurch as you landed in the street in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He moved to remove all of the protections he and George had placed there earlier and opened the door for you to go in. 

He closed the door behind him and you turned to face him, things took a gentle turn as he looked at you. His face softened as he stepped before you and ran his fingers down your arms to take both of your hands in his, you watched him lean down to place kisses on your knuckles before straightening and looking you in the eyes.

"I don't want this to go further if nothing is going to happen between us after, as much as everyone thinks it's a joke, I do love you and I always have." he kisses your knuckles again and you give his hands a squeeze.

"Fred, this wouldn't be happening if I didn't have feelings for you, I would love for something to happen between us, I know I denied you for years, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship, what we have is important to me." you stared at him as tears welled up in your eyes and he pulled you into his chest hugging you tightly, he kissed the top of your head before speaking.

"I'd like you to be my girlfriend." Your breathing stuttered as you looked up at him, you pulled his head down to meet you in a kiss and he pulled back, "Is that a yes?" he chuckled as you pulled him in again.

"Yes, it's always been yes." With your answer you felt his fingers trail to the back of your thighs as he lifted you again and kissed you fiercely, making his way through the dark shop and up to the apartment. 

Once through the door he set you down and looked at you, keeping eye contact as he started to unzip the coat you were still wearing and slipped it off of your shoulders and you did the same to him. 

"Is this still ok?" he asked quietly, not wanting to stop but he would if you wanted. You nodded and stretched up on your tiptoes to kiss him again, catching his bottom lip between your teeth. He groaned and kissed you again, his fingers finding their way under the purple sweater draped over your frame, dipping his fingers into the waistband of the leggings you were wearing and skimming his fingers over your skin as he backed you towards the closed door of his room.

As soon as the door was closed he had you pressed up against it as his fingers lightly touched your ribs as he bundled your sweater up, you lifted your arms to help him get it over your head, and you watched his eyes settle on the top of your breasts that were now exposed to him, the periwinkle bra you were wearing barely covering your pert nipples. Lightly running his fingers back down your ribs he settled his thumb just under your breast, circling his thumb on the bone below your bra. 

He looked back up at you and kissed you again, a smouldering kiss that left you breathless, you wanted, no needed to touch him, pulling his tie through the knot you slipped it from around his neck and chucked it somewhere behind him as a moan escaped you lips, his mouth leaving searing kisses down your neck and sucking marks on your collar bones as you unbuttoned his shirt and pushed him back so you could remove it, he watched you rake your eyes down his body, settling on his bulge. 

You kiss him again and walk him over to the edge of the bed where you push him to sit and straddled his lap. Leaning on your knees to avoid touching him where he wants, you kiss him again as his hands roam over your back and unclasp your bra. He places kisses along your shoulder as he slowly moves the strap down your arm and then gives the other one the same treatment. The straps were caught by your bent elbows that were wrapped around his shoulders, you went to remove it but he stopped you.

"Allow me" he said as a rapt look came over his face with each inch of skin that was revealed to him. Kissing down between the valley of your breasts as he fully removed it, you let out a stuttered breath as he licked a broad stripe back up between your breasts and looked you in the eyes again, "You're beautiful Y/n, are you sure this is ok?" he asked a worried look in his eyes. Finally lowering yourself to his lap, the sharp intake of breath from Fred caused you to moan and kiss him again.

"It's more than ok Fred, please don't stop." You pleaded with him and ground yourself against him, your nipples dragging against his bare chest causing your hips to stutter. "Fuck!" you whimpered, the feeling of his hardness pressed against you and his groaning in your ear causing a new swell of wetness to appear in your panties.

Climbing from his lap, he looked confused but lust clouded his vision as he saw you kneel before him, batting your pretty eyes up at him. He leaned back on his palms and tilted his head back, trying to control his moans as you palmed him through his trousers.

"Please Y/n, Please," he begged and looked at you again, your name leaving his lips in that sinful way causing your heart to stutter in your chest. You nodded at him and leaned over him, bringing your lips to his lower stomach, kissing and sucking along the waistband of his belt and trousers. As you did this you unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers. He lifted his hips a little to allow you to shimmy them down to his thighs, his stiffness pressing against his boxers, a wet patch where his cockhead was pressed against the cotton fabric. 

"Oh my..." you whispered to yourself as you gripped him through his underwear earning a twitch in your hand and a light hip thrust from the man above you, a groan rumbling his chest. Pulling the waistband of his boxers down, he hissed as the cold air of the room met his sensitive tip, a bead of precum slipping down the side of his shaft.

Collecting it with your thumb you lifted it to your lips, before you took in in your mouth you made eye contact with him and slipped your finger in, a moan slipping from your throat as his breath quickened and a low moan pushed past his lips as his cock gave an interested twitch as your breath fanned over him.

Taking him in your hand again, you licked a broad stripe up the underside of his cock, paying special attention to the prominent vein that protruded there. A ragged moan slipped from his lips as he lay flat on his back and rubbed his face with his hands, bringing them into his hair and tugging a little, craning his neck he watched you again as you suckled the tip into your mouth and hummed lowly, he groaned again, tossing his head back. 

Slipping more of him into your mouth, you sucked and rubbed your tongue against him as you bobbed, bringing one hand to your breast and the other to cup his balls, another sinful gasp ripping its way from his chest that was heaving. Hollowing your cheeks you sucked at his tip while running your tongue along the slit in his cock, precum gathering quickly.

"Y/n, Y/n, stop I don't wanna cum yet!" Fred gasped as he tapped your shoulder, you pulled off with a gasp, a trail of precum and spit connecting your lips and his tip, you gave it another lick and kissed him on the head. "Come here," he breathed heavily, pulling his boxers over himself again but kicking his bottoms off fully. You stood between his parted knees as he sat up and kissed in between your breasts again, your hands resting in his hair as he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at it with his teeth.

A sharp gasp echoed around the room as you arched your chest further into his face, a hand coming up to knead the other breast and play with the nipple. He moaned around your breast and pulled back, blowing cold air against the wet bud before moving onto the other one, a whimper escaping you.

His other hand left your breast and he ran a finger over your most sensitive area causing your hips to buck into his hand and your breast to slip from his mouth as you shuddered a breath. Standing up he caught your lips in a bruising kiss as he pressed himself against you and whispered in your ear.

"Lie down sweetheart, it's my turn." he kisses you again as he moves out of your way, watching you settle on the bed, "Ugh you look ravishing darling, look at you all pretty and pink for me." you moan at his praise, your breathing shallow and fast as he crawls over the top of you to kiss you, slipping his tongue into your mouth, massaging yours with his own. The kiss was intimate and soft, passionate.

Fred pulled back and looked at you, breathless beneath him, "I'm gonna kiss you somewhere else now." he whispers against your lips causing a shiver to run across your body and goosebumps to erupt across your skin, moaning into his lips before he began kissing his way down your body, paying attention to your breasts as he went past. Falling to his knees on the floor between your legs, he caresses your ribs with his fingers as he kisses your knee. 

Fiddling with the band of your leggings, Fred looks at you for confirmation before doing anything else, you nod at him as he starts to slip them and your underwear down your legs, leaving you completely naked. 

"God you're beautiful, so wet for me." he groans, kissing your thighs as he slips them over his shoulders and wrapping his arms around your thighs, sucking marks on both thighs as he edges closer to your core. Him blowing softly on your wetness causes you to jump a little as a groan is cut off by a moan when he licks from your entrance to your clit. Which he sucks into his mouth and runs his tongue over, writhing beneath him you're moaning and breathing raggedly, bucking your hips against him. He pulls away and you whimper.

"Be a good girl and you can cum on my face, if not I'll just drag this out..." he says devilishly as you nod feverishly and moan when he dives back in. You keep moaning and wrap your hands in his hair pulling at his fiery locks and tap him as warning you're going to cum. Fred removed a hand from your thigh and inserted a finger in you, twisting it and pulsing it in and out of your entrance. 

"Fuck Fred please," you groaned, "I'm gonna cum please." you begged, he moaned at hearing his name and inserted another finger doing a 'come-hither' motion, his long fingers stroking your G-spot. Suddenly you clenched around him and felt fire spread from your core, your thighs shaking and your chest heaving as your orgasm ripped through you. "Oh god Fred, yes... mm god yes..." you whimpered as he continued his ministrations causing you to convulse slightly under him.

Pulling away he slipped his fingers out and smiled at you, as you looked down at him and he sucked your taste off of his fingers and you moaned at the sight. Standing up, he gave your clit a light tap, causing you to jolt and groan at him, as he crawled back up your body to kiss you, a smile on his face. You could taste yourself on him and it just made you wetter.

"Fuck me Fred, please just... fuck me" you simpered against his lips, his hips lowering to rub against your already sensitive clit.

"I will, but I want you to watch our first time together Y/n, cause I'm gonna make sure you won't forget it." he said against your mouth, and motioned up with his eyebrows.

It was then, looking up, you noticed the mirror above his bed, suspended by magic or wire, you weren't sure but you were not complaining. You moaned and crashed your lips against his, bucking your hips into his as you said, "Please, I need you in me, now Fred."

He groaned and sat back, taking his boxers off and stroking himself a few times. Leaning over to the drawers beside his bed, you assumed he was going for a condom and you stopped him. 

"I want to feel you, all of you... I'm on the pill, it's ok." He moaned deeply and leaned over you again, kissing you deeply as he placed his tip at your entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked, sweat beading on his brow, you nodded and he looked into your eyes, you moaned in sync and he slowly started entering you, "Merlin you're so tight," he groaned ito your mouth as he kissed you.

"How..." you gasped, "how are you so... big" he kept pushing until his hips knocked yours and you both gasped and held onto one another, kissing and breathing heavily.

"Are you ok for me to continue? Fuck you're so tight, oh god" you nodded and kissed him moaning as he started moving his hips slowly in and out. "Remember, I want you to watch Y/n, god you feel so good."

Watch you did, every thrust, bite, scratch, kiss and breath was visible in the huge mirror.

He rolled his hips slowly, you could feel every inch of him buried inside you, gasps escaping his mouth as he buried his face in your neck and his cock in your pussy, slowly he built his pace going from slow and sensual, to precise and fluid.

The sound of moans filled the room, reverberating off the walls and making you wetter, you tightened your walls around him which made him stutter and land a hard thrust into you, making you gasp and moan and flutter around him again, he hoisted your left leg higher on his hip and dove in again, as hard as he had accidentally, his hips snapping into yours and he watched your face screw up in pleasure.

"Do.. do that again, Fred! Fuck please, you make me feel so good!" you moaned and gasped as you clenched around him when he grazed your G-spot. You made eye contact with yourself in the mirror and gasped, you looked beautiful under him, your hair fanned out and your nails digging into his back. His hair looked like fire against your pale skin and the marks on his back you'd left looked beautiful in contrast to his freckles.

You watched yourself lift your other leg and wrap it around his waist, locking your ankles behind his tailbone, this provided a new depth as he buried himself in you and stilled, he pulled back to look at you, a look of pure love consuming his face and he kissed you while he whispered;

"Do you see? Have you seen what I have since we were young? You're stunning, perfect and I love you." He slowly started rolling his hips again as he rested his forehead on your chest between your breasts, watching himself enter you and he moaned, proceeding to busy his head in your neck and suck there to leave marks.

"I love you too Fred, Merlin I always have! Fuck, yes!" You exclaimed as he slipped a hand between you and rubbed your sensitive clit. "I'm gonna cum Fred, please, please!"

He kissed you again and looked into your eyes, he dipped his head and took your nipple in his mouth as he rubbed your clit faster. Bringing himself back up to your ear he whispered "Cum for me Y/n, cum around my cock, that's it, you're such a good girl." And with that you felt the familiar snap in your gut, but it was stronger than ever and you came the hardest you ever had in your life, holding onto him for dear life, your orgasm washed over you like waves crashing against the shore, your toes curling and your eyes screwing shut. Your orgasm made you tighter than before and he grunted.

"Shit, your so warm and tight and wet, fuck," you thrusted up to meet him, encouraging him to cum.

Breathing heavily you simpered, "Cum in me Freddie, please, you feel so good, don't stop, " and with that he began emptying himself deep into you, riding his high, making you cum again with how sensitive you were, making you tighten around him once more, causing him to hiss and moan as he finished. He gave a few more sloppy thrusts and then rested, laying between your thighs, still deep in you and wrapped his arms around you. Kissing you deeply and holding you, he pulled away and stared at you, and you giggled at one another.

Moaning as he pulled out of you, he groaned at the cold on his cock and you hissed at the empty feeling within you and the mixture of both of your releases now oozing onto your thighs.

Getting up, Fred went and got a cloth from his bathroom and cleaned up the mess, and turned off the lights. You both go under the covers and cuddled into one another, a calmness settled over you both and you sighed.

"What is it girlfriend?" he said nudging his nose against your neck and kissing there. 

"I just feel really happy, I love you Fred." You sighed again and kissed his chest, which rumbled while he chuckled.

"That would be the amazing sex," he joked to which you just hit him in the chest, "I'm joking! I love you too!" and with that you both dozed off into sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning you awoke to something pressed against your him, and as you moved the man you were draped over stirred too, a light moan coming from his lips.

"Good morning to you too Y/n, ready for more already?" you cracked an eye and gave him what you hoped was an incredulous look.

"Fred Weasley that is your problem, I didn't do that," you said and a smile broke across his face. 

"I can make it your problem..." he said as he rolled you onto your back and hovered over you, "Good morning, I love you." He said as he buried his face into your neck and began kissing and biting there, a moan escaped you as one of his hands skimmed down your body and he lightly stroked your clit.

"I see, you're gonna turn me on, that's gonna make it my problem." You laughed as he nodded into your neck, his hair tickling the base of your throat and cheek, he leaned up and kissed you as two fingers slowly circled your entrance and barely slipped into the first knuckle when the door opened.

"Fred, you're gonna be late fo- WHAT THE FUCK!" George yelled as he clocked you both naked in Fred's bed, he covered his eyes with his hands and turned around to leave, walking into the door frame on his way, "MY EYES, MY EYES!" he continued yelling causing the others in the flat to gather at Fred's door, they must have stayed the night.

Giggles could be heard from the doorway, you were both frozen and didn't know what to do, Hermione being the godsend she was reached in to close the door, but not before she could make a cheeky comment.

"You don't look too sick to me Y/n." With that the door closed and you both started laughing heavily, unable to breathe.

When you calmed down, you looked at one another, "I mean," Fred began, "we may as well finish." You giggled as he dove back into your neck and moaned as he slipped his fingers back in.

"This is gonna be a daily occurrence with you isn't it?" you asked with a moan, to which he just nodded and said;

"Everyday, but right now I want you to watch me eat you out."


End file.
